Computer systems typically comprise a combination of hardware, such as semiconductors, transistors, chips, and circuit boards, and computer programs, which execute on the hardware. Computer systems are fundamentally used for the storage and analysis of data. Data and programs typically have architected limits, such as the maximum number of objects capable of being stored in a library or directory or the maximum size of a database table. When the data and/or the program reach the architected limit, some user intervention is typically required, in order for the computer system to continue to function normally, such as deleting or reorganizing some of the data, creating a new library, directory, or table or adding more memory, processors, or other resources to the computer system.